


Himawari's Big Mouth

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lolicon, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Himawari talks too much to her father, making him do very naughty things to her





	Himawari's Big Mouth

Naruto knew that his daughter Himawari was a smart kid ahead of her years. There was something about her blood, the same blood that ran inside Neji and Hanabi, that made her a genius like them. Not so strong physically like her father and brother, but with an extremely sharp mind.

She was only ten years old and her teachers were already asking for her to do an final exam so she could become a gennin.

Was in one of these days, when Naruto brought her from the academy to home, that Himawari made a confession in the way.

"Daddy, I have a boyfriend."

"Huh?" said Naruto, looking at her, confused.

"He is 13 years old daddy, he is just a genin, but he's soooo nice. You don't have a problem with that, right daddy?"

Naruto sweated a little out of surprise, but he wasn't angry. Sakura always told him girls matured early, and he was an weird case anyway. Marrying his first girlfriend, and in such a short period of time? Certainly unusual.

"Ah, of course, of course. You're so pretty and nice, of course you have a boyfriend now. I bet he is just one of many guys that want you, haha. Did you kiss him in the mouth already?"

"Yes, daddy. We kissed."

A happy silence lasted for five seconds, at least from Naruto's POV. Himawari was instead struggling to make a confession.

"And I kissed his dick."

Naruto stopped. He slowly turned towards his daughter, that was blushing out of shame.

"His dick was so big daddy, and so hard, I couldn't resist. I kissed it, I licked it, I sucked it. I even fondled his balls a little. And the semen, ah the semen. It flew towards my face. I collected it with my fingers and swallowed it. That white, sticky semen..."

Naruto's cock was very hard right now. He thought in how Sakura, Ino and Hinata were when they were 10 like his daughter, and wished he could cum in his faces. His innocent, childlish faces.

"And he grabbed my pussy too. He said he was going to take my virginity soon. Dad, do you have a problem with that?"

Naruto was taken back from his world of sick, twisted fantasies by Himawari's questions. He looked at at Himawari's eyes, and a saw a mix of fear, excitement, and desire.

"Ahn, ahn, I...I..."

Himawari's eyes suddenly turned to Naruto's crotch, caughing Naruto by surprised as he also noticed his massive, obvious boner.

The young girl smiled with a trace of malice on her face, much similar to her aunt Hanabi.

Himawari didn't say anything else and began to ran and jump towards the the family's house.

Naruto arrived home a few minutes later than Himawari, obviously.

They were the only two at home. Boruto was on a mission and Hinata visiting Sakura. They were practically surrogate sisters now.

Naruto wasn't feeling Hinata's absence though. There was a more primal feeling than marital love controlling him right now.

He entered the bathroom without warning. There was Himawari, only wearing her panties, apparently ready to take a shower..

"Hello daddy. I know why you entered. You can't just resist me, can you?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but filled with lust, he grabbed Himawari by the pussy. Her panties were dirty with the juice of her excitement.

Himawari then grabbed his cock under his pants.

"Oh daddy, you're so hard...And I'm so wet...Give me cum daddy!" Himawari said, taking his cock out and beginning to jack off her father.

Naruto's eyes began to turn red. His darkest side, didn't want a lovely, cute jack-off. He wanted a violent fellatio. He felt like he had wasted time, time it could have bu used to use Himawari's flesh for his own twisted plasure

Himawari was caught by surprise when her father slapped her hand away, grabbed her by the head, and forced his cock down her throat.

She put her hands on his thighs and tears came out of her eyes, but her panties only became more wet.

Naruto then began to fuck her back and fourth. Saliva began to came out of Himawari's mouth.

He was like a big wolf pressing its jaws against a little rabbit. There was nothing Himawari could do to escape. She could only withstand as Naruto devoured her with his dick, satiating his own pleasure. The big oppressed the small, asserting his dominance. This was a game of abuse, where the predator fed on the prey. But in the end, Himawari would be still alive, only so the beast could pierce her with his claws again.

The Hokage came in a explosion, So much came out that overflowed Himawari's mouth and came out of her nose. Naruto's hands were weakened by the ecstasy, so she took her head, trying to vomit the cum. But Naruto's ejaculation didn't stop, and soon her face, chest and shoulders were covered with a mature male cum.

Himawari kept coughing cum while Naruto struggled to keep his balance. He never released so much cum, and specially of that colour, where traces of red were in the middle of the white. Himawari slowly took out the cum out of her face and began to lick it from her fingers.

"So much, so much cum daddy...I don't think I can eat it all..."

Quickly, Naruto left the bathroom, as his mind quickly changed focus from obtaining satisfaction to try to make him less suspicious of a crime that nobody even knew that had have happened.

When he began to hear the sound of the shower from the outside, Naruto began to calm down.

He walked slowly to the kitchen, and was about to open the refrigerator when a voice made him jump three steps to the east.

"Hello darling."

"Ha, Hinata!" he said, screaming.

Inside Naruto, the Nine Tails puts her claws on her own face out of dissapointment.

"Uh, why you're so scared? You aren't hiding something from him, are you?"

Hinata hadn't any idea of what possibly her husband could hide from her, but the question made Naruto spill out information.

"Huh, Himawari have a boyfriend."

Hinata laughed inocently.

"Oh, she already told me that. He's two months younger than her. Funny little boy,they're just holding each other's hand at the moment. They're so cute, like a puppy on the top of other. Daddy has no problem with that right?"

 _"Daddy has become such a dirty word these days, but of course you naive wife will be the last to get it."_ said the fox.

" _Wait, he's ten years old like her?_ " thought Naruto, noticing a contradiction.

 _"Are you surprised she has two? Hell, I bet she has five. She's a little slut._ _"_

"Ahn, no." 

"Oh good. Anyway, daddy, mommy wants you so much."

Hinata approached Naruto's face.

"Himawari's on the shower. She's getting out soon."

Hinata smiled, and pinched Naruto's nose, making Naruto open his mouth.

"I heard a man can cum just with a tongue kiss. Let's test it."


End file.
